custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus Paragon
Nexus Paragon is PJEs third Jaeger after Elysium Ascendant and Razor Ultima. Nexus Paragon is designed to be a heavily armored brawler who's built around causing more damage than he's receiving. Construction and Armor In December 2037, Swedish scientists finally have the decisive breakthrough in the discovery of cold fusion: an up to this point hypothesized type of nuclear reaction that would occur at, or near, room temperature. This power source promised extreme power supply without critical radiation to worry about. Soon, the PPDC started discussing the use of Cold Fusion as a Jaeger power source, having the method's immatureness as the biggest con. But while all the officials still were confronting each other, the world's only renowned private Jaeger building facility just started working. Inspired by older brutes like Titan Redeemer and Bracer Phoenix, PJE started their biggest Jaeger so far: starting at Mark V size, Nexus Paragon ended up being a Mark VII titan, near to being a Mark VIII. Quickly getting a Cold Fusion Reactor from the Swedish researchers, Martin Pavlovska himself started calculating the optimal amount of armor and weaponry he could equip the Jaeger with without overriding the reactor's capabilities - and got an absurdly high number. So, PJE started scavenging Jaeger remains again: the sheer amount of new materials to buy would've exceeded PJE's finances by far. Eventually getting their hands on the torso of Titan Redeemer himself, PJE had everything they needed. Nexus Paragon soon was covered in multiple thick layers of armor, able to withstand a 0,5 kiloton force without struggling at all (although anything above 0,65 kiloton would break the armor plates). Having to install two smaller reactors to help with the leg movements (after all, the leg servomotors had to lift 2 kilotons of Jaeger), Nexus Paragon soon was good to go (literally). Weapons and fighting style Again drawing inspiration from Titan Redeemer, research showed that the M-19 Morningstar was a crazily effective weapon - and it wasn't even used properly. Since all morningstars best deal their brutal power when swung, the M-19 also would use it's full potential when being swung. But: it was just too big! According to lead PJE researchers, both Bracer Phoenix and Titan Redeemer would've fallen over if the M-19 would be been swung with an extended chain and full force. So there was only one solution: either to make Jaeger bigger or to make the morningstar smaller. PJE ended up with reducing the morningstar's to two-thirds it's size while also extending the chain length. The flail's head now would almost touch the ground if the chain was fully extended, drastically increasing the head's momentum after a strike and therefore causing an unbelievably high increase in effectiveness. Tests have shown that the "Thunderflail No.4", as the finished product has been called, could shatter a Kaiju's skullplate to bits with only on fully swung overhead strike. With the weapon now having the proportions of being a little bigger than a clenched Jaeger fist, PJE installed fingers on it and called it a day. "It might look a bit derpy, but the hand is functional, and that's all that counts", as a worker stated. In combat, the fingers are retracted into the flail's head to form additional spikes. The head itself is armed with multiple spikes, too. Furthermore, Nexus Paragon was equipped with the S&K-CS Mk.2, a newly developed semi-automatic Anti-Kaiju shotgun in his left hand. The hand's palm opens up to make way for the three rotating barrels while the fingers grab parts of the gun to improve accuracy. Hidden under Nexus Paragon's shoulder plates, PJE installed a Höllschrei XS (fully automatic AKM launcher) paired with dual S&K-ACO's in every shoulder to help Nexus Paragon in ranged encounters. Nexus Paragon uses a surprisingly agile pattern of rushing in for crushing flail hits and repulsing the Kaiju with shotgun bursts if it got too far into "private space", as Martin Pavlovska stated in his speech at Nexus Paragon's maiden journey. Kills and deployment To be added Category:SWB Category:Jaegers